Halloween Gone Wrong
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Katara has loved Aang ever since Kindergarden, but never revealed it to him. At a Halloween Party, something goes terribly wrong. Will she ever see him again...alive? KATAANG, SUKKA, MAIKO. Angst/Drama/Horror/Romance
1. Promises

This is AU/Modern. Kataang, Sukka, Maiko.

Katara has known Aang ever since Kindergarden, and her feelings for him have grown rapidly ,but she hasn't told him anything about how she feels for him. At a Halloween Party, she decides to finally reveal her love for Aang, but, something went terribly wrong. Will she even see him again...alive?

Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance!

Ages: Aang- 13, Katara- 14, Sokka- 16, Toph- 12, Zuko- 16, Mai- 16, Suki- 15

This was supposed to be finished 'till Halloween, but I forgot to! D:

Enjoy, and please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

_Katara's Facebook Page:_

_"Hey everyone! I'm having a Halloween party at my house! There will be snacks, videogames, music, and much more! Bring your scariest (or most creative) costume! Also, who wants, can stay for the night! See y'all at Saturday, 5:00 pm, Saphire Street 7!"_

_Aang, Sokka, Toph and 3 others like this._

_10 Comments:_

_Aang: w00t! It'll be fun! :D I'm soo gonna be there!_

_Katara: Ikr! Yay! :)_

_Sokka: Yeah! I can't wait to be there!_

_Toph: But Sokka... You kinda live there... LOL (I'm coming, too)_

_Sokka: -.-_

_Suki: I'll be there :)_

_Sokka: ! :D_

_Zuko: Well, it's better than staring at Azula's face for five seconds... I'll come._

_Mai: Sure._

_Katara: Great! Everyone's coming! ^_^_

Katara closed her laptop. She was sitting in her bed, and trying to figure out what her friends would like to have for snacks and games. Ofcourse, the best ones, she pressumes. She had already thought of the music, and the decorations- which were the spare ones of last year's. Though, she had to keep balance: Too scary and it will freak Aang and Sokka out, not scary enough, Toph will _make_ it the scariest.

She decided to wear an angel costume, this year. The old neko (cat-woman-ish) one was all scruffed up and too small for her now, anyway. She knew it wasn't quite original, but that's what you get for shopping at Walmart.

She went to her shelf and opened it. It had a double-floor, which no-one else but her knew was there. She took it off, and found her Diary, where it has always been. She grabbed it, and went to page number 106 (Yes, she has wrote quite alot), and wrote down the supplies.

A few minutes later, Katara finished writing, and closed her Diary. And _almost_ put it back. But she opened it again, from earlier pages, and blushed. She had a crush; _Aang_. Half of the pages had her ranting or writing down her worst and best grades in school, but the other half had Aang's activites, personality and other stalker-girl things written on. Also, some of her and Aang's pictures were glued onto the pages, such as the ones she took when her and her friends were at the beach, and Sokka had Ice Cream spread all over his hair and face, from chasing Aang, for hitting him with a beachball in the first place. Oh, memories.

There were also sketches of hearts and butterflies, when the 'topic' was about him. Wow, what a stalker she was, huh? It even surprised her.

_He's so cute, sweet, funny, kind, friendly,..._ she carried on in her head, as she blushed madly. She had a crush on him ever since kindergarden.

_-Flashback-_

_A young girl was playing in a sandbox, on a sunny day. She built sand- castles and stars on the sand, preteding as if they were real castles on a beach. Suddenly, someone sneezed behind her. She yelped and turned around to see a short, young boy with black hair, rubbing his nose._

_"Sowwy, youw haiw was too fuzzy...," the boy said. She was speechless, for a minute. "Why were you behind m-me?" she stumbled, a little angry. "Oh! Ehh... Well, I was just admiwing youw sand-sculptuwes. They look weally nice," She noticed that the boy was missing a tooth, so he couldn't pronounce 'r' correctly. He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. She blushed, too, "Thanks...No-one has ever said that, before," she said._

_They smiled at eachother. "Can I join you?" the boys asked. She nodded, he jumped next to her, and started making figures next to her sand-seashells. She looked closely. Birds, he was making figures of birds, flying around the sandbox. "Wow! That's so cool!" she said, in awe. He smiled at her, and she saw his grey eyes, melting into her blue ones. She felt something twist in her stomach. She yelped in surprise, and put her hand on her stomach. _

_"What's wwong?" the boy asked, concerned. She squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt the feeling getting 'worse'. The boy put his hand on hers, trying to comfort her. "Awe you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, again, this time, the feeling she had before suddenly felt good. She smiled and nodded. He grinned widely, and the feeling got 'better'._

_"My name's Aang," the boy said. "I'm Katara," the girl said. They smiled. "Wanna get married when we grow up?" the girl asked. "Ofcouwse!" the boy answered, exclaimed. She placed a kiss on his cheek. They laughed._

_-End of Flashback-_

Katara blushed and smiled at the memory. She wanted Aang so badly, but had never gotten a chance to tell him how she truly feels. She had only spoken about it to Suki, Mai and Toph, once- at a girl's night sleepover. The girls promised to keep her secret, until Aang found it out. They knew she needed time. Also, they thought it was more of a child-crush, since the sleepover happened when they were all about 6 years of age. It was surprising how they all knew the true meaning of love.

But now that Katara was fourteen, she felt like the time has come. If she wont express herself soon, Aang might never know and find another girl- which she was afraid of to happen. She had no idea if Aang liked her back or not, or wanted them to be just friends or think about them for years to come.

Suddenly, her phone rang on her bad. She answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Katara! It's me, Aang." The voice said. She tensed and blushed a little. _'Wow, I feel like my cheeks are going to burn off! Ugh, Katara, get yourself together, girl!'_ she yelled at herself in her head.

"...Ummm, Katara, you there?" the voice asked after an awkward silence. "Oh! Yes-yes! I'm here allright!" she snapped out of her trance. "So, what's up?" she asked. "Well, it's about the party this Saturday..." he started. "I don't know if I can come..," she frowned. "But, you said you're going to be there, right? It wont the same without you," she said, and then realized she might have gone too far. She heard Aang make a hiccup-like sound, as if he were a little amazed. She blushed, all over again.

"Uhh... Thanks... I guess I'm coming, then," he said, his voice shaky. She started to wonder, why did he say that he was unsure, anyway? Was there something else he had to do? Was he going somewhere? Or was he just trying to avoid her? She felt sad all of a sudden.

"Hehe, like I said, I bet it's going to be fun! See you tommorrow, Kat!" Aang said, cheerfully. She felt happier, now that she heard his voice being more certain. "Bye, Aang," she said.

Katara hung up and put her phone back on the bed. She sighed happily and started packing her things for the next day. It was Friday tommorrow, the day before their first school-vacation. Everyone was excited, since they all pretty much hated school.

After packing, she dressed into her night clothes, shouted Sokka and her father 'Goodnight' and went to bed. Her dreams were fluffy, and filled with kisses from a certain person.

-The next day-

Katara had reached her locker, and started changing her books. She had very few subjects today; Maths, English Literature, Geography, P.E and Music. The shortest day of the week. There was a loud thud on her locker's door, and she squealed in horror.

"Yo, Sugar Queen. Gotcha again, ah?" a girl said, standind her arms crossed and with a big grin on her face. "Will you ever change, Toph?" Katara asked, as she calmed down. "Nope!" Toph said teasingly. She relaxed herself on other lockers, resting her back and head. Katara was still packing- to keep herself distracted from her jokes or remarks. She really didn't need to hear them, now.

"So, Kat, I wanted to ask you something," Toph started. "Sure, what is it?" she asked. "Can I bring scary movies? Like, 'Saw' or 'Friday 13th'? Seriously, there is no Halloween party without a nice 'ole scary movie!" she asked, excitedly. "Eumm... You actually have those movies? Wow... Ummm... I don't know..," she mumbled. "Aww, are you _scared_?" Toph teased. Katara frowned. "Oh! It's not you, is it? You're scared that _Aang's_ gonna be scared, aaaah?" she continued to tease. Katara frowned again and blushed. "Toph, cut it out! Fine, bring the scariest one you have," she said, a little regretingly. Toph grinned in victory.

A few minutes passed by, and they met up with the rest, well, almost all the rest.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked, worriedly. The class was about to start, and there was no sign of him.

"That's strange, Twinkle Toes is never late, especially to school. I wonder what's holding him back," Toph wondered, out loud. Everyone gave glances at eachother, and at the worried blue-eyed girl, who was staring at the closed front door. "Maybe he's sick? Anything could happen, c'mon." Sokka offered. "I guess," Katara said, quietly, and started walking towards their class.

Hours passed and Aang still didn't show up. Everyone started getting a little worried, especially after the P.E lesson, since Aang didn't pick up his phone fifteen times. "Well, I guess he is sick, then," Suki said, when they were sitting in the cafeteria, eating snacks. Everyone nodded.

It was quiet without Aang. He was the one who started the topic with pretty much everything. For slurping his drink too far that it started pouring out of his nose, and he coffed and fell to the floor, laughing. Or when he started mocking what other people (mostly Gossip-girls) were chatting at a nearby table, making everyone have laughing-cramps. He could really cheer anyone, at any time.

Katara sighed sadly. She looked around the table once again; Zuko and Mai have cuddled up and Zuko was drinking coke, Suki was resting her head on Sokka's shoulder, while he stared at the ceiling, and Toph was playing with her old toy-coins, which she and Aang used to play together all the time. All of their expressions were the same- depressed. Katara wanted Aang by her side so badly right now, and look into his grey eyes and laugh with him and her friends, that she felt her eyes tearing up a little. She tried her best to hold them.

Suddenly, Katara's phone rang from her schoolbag. She perked up and quickly took it. She noticed the number, and had the biggest smile ever. Sokka noticed that, and asked, "Who is it?". Katara bearly heard him, "It's Aang!" she answered excited. Too excited. Everyone turned their gaze to her, and smiled in surprise. Katara answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said, "Hey Katara, it's Aang," the voice said, a little sad. Katara could feel her heart beat stronger and happier now that she heard his voice. "Where are you? We've been worried sick!" Katara snapped, acting like a mother. "Oh! Uhhh, I've been at home, s-sorry," he answered, a little surprised by her 'worry'. "Why?" Katara asked. "Well, ummm, I don't feel quite allright-" "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you ill? Are you in one piece? Do you want me- I mean, us, to come over?" she panicked. "Katara, calm down," Aang chuckled, "It's okay, I think I just felt a little dizzy in the morning." He reassured her. Katara felt relieved, but still a little sad that Aang wasn't sitting next to her. "But, why didn't you pick up? We called you like fifteen times," she asked. "'We'?" Toph snickered. "How many Kataras are here that she calls herself 'we'?" she laughed. Katara glared at her and blushed, but then waited for Aang's answer. "Well, I uhh... I couldn't find my phone. It was under my bed, for some, uhh, strange reason," he said. Katara wasn't very convinced, "Oh..." she said, doubfully. She was really starting to think that Aang was lying to her, and to everyone else. "But, I will be at the party tommorrow, for sure! So, don't worry," he said, a little more happier than before.

Katara smiled, "Promise?" she asked. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he responded. She laughed, that was the 'promise' he always gave, ever since the first grade. They all called it 'Aangie-Swear'. She heard him laugh from the phone, too. "Well, I guess I'll see you then?" "Mmhmm," "But! If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Katara reassured him. He chuckled. "Okay, okay , Katara," he agreed, "Tell everyone I said hi! Cya," he finished. "Bye, Aang," she said, dreamily, and hung up here phone. She put it back in her bag, smiled widely and then looked back at everyone. They all were staring at her. She got confused and shrugged, "...What?"

_-__Toph's Facebook page, 6:13 pm-_

"_Hey guys, I'm bringing some movies over tommorrow! Got any suggestions? +Katara approved :P "_

_14 Comments:_

_Sokka: How 'bout Saw? Or Firday 13__th__? Or Aliens?_

_Zuko: Predator? Final Destination? Mirrors? Lumberjack?_

_Aang: Does it have to be a scary movie? :( _

_Toph: LOL yeah, Twinkle-Toes! What's the matter, you scaaaared? :D_

_Aang: :( I'm not!_

_Zuko: No, I think he is. _

_Sokka: C'mon, Aang's obviously scared! ;D_

_Toph: Better bring a diaper, TT! xD –Sokka likes this-_

_Katara: Quit it, guys! Toph, just bring a normal one.I did not ask for spine-snappers or anything._

_Toph: Okay-okay... but I think Aang is still gonna need a diaper._

_Aang: You guys are jerks. _

_Katara: Just ignore her,Aang. Besides, she's younger than you...-Aang likes this-_

_Toph: DARN IT KATARA! KSKUFHSLFJGHSLDGF_

_Suki: How about Jaws? :)_

* * *

><p>Well, that's Chapter number one! Hope you liked it. Please review!<p> 


	2. Doubts

Hey guys! Sorry for the terribly long wait! I had to re-think the whole chapter,and apparently school was being a meanie. :c

Please accept my apologies, and enjoy! ^.^

Also, please review!

* * *

><p><strong>-I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

-5:34 pm, Katara and Sokka's House-

It was dark outside, but you could see the outlines of plants and buildings. Bushes and trees were gushing in the soft wind, their leaves either falling or already fallen. You could see some orange and yellow decorations on the houses, indicating the celebration of Halloween. Everything was quiet, but because of one reason; the children haven't arrived yet. The street seemed haunting and sad, and if you listened closely- you could hear the voices of the dead, as they cry in chours...

Inside one of the houses, Katara was putting up last of the hanging paper-bats. She had been decorating for hours, with almost no help from Sokka, who spent most of the day hiding in his room, playing gory videogames with Halloween mods and choosing himself the scariest costume.

For Katara, Halloween meant going out, having fun and gathering delicious treats. For Sokka, Halloween meant staying in, slothering around and eating the delicious treats his sister had gotten from trick-or-treating. Though, he said that he had bought an expensive costume, which he's going to wear this year- to go out and get even more candy than Katara (and everyone else).

Katara placed her hands on her hips and glanced around the room. She was satisfied with the result of her work. Suddenly, a shout came from upstairs (Sokka's Room), "Yo Katara! Toph said she'll be here in a minute, should I scare _her_, or wait until Aang gets here?". Katara felt a bubble of anger come up- Sokka still hasn't quit his teasing for Aang being more paranoid than him... So to speak. "You're a jerk, Sokka! If you want to scare anyone, just look in the mirror!" she shouted back. Then, she remembered something, she wasn't wearing her costume yet. Since she had started decorating right after breakfast, she had forgotten to dress up. Katara quickly ran to her room and started getting dressed.

A few minutes later, Katara came out of her room, wearing the angel costume. She wore a white, slightly feathered shirt, a dress which reached to her knees, white gloves which spread to her elbows and some golden bracelets, and ofcourse the white, fluffy wings on her back. She had loosen her hair, making sure that it didn't get tangled anywhere.

Then, with a loud thud, Sokka's door (his room was right the oppotite of Katara's) went open, and Katara could've fainted from what she saw. He was (seemingly) wearing a zombie costume. His hair was all scruffed and slightly bloody (all the 'blood' he wore was fake). His face was all light-grey with some black and red spatches on it. His clothes were ripped, dull, bloody and dusty. His arms had tatoos which resembled bloody cuts, bruises and stitches. He did look like a living dead.

"Sokka!" she screamed in horror. She wasn't really prepeared to be scared to death. Sokka started to laugh, "Hah! Gotcha, sis! You should've seen your face!". Katara huffed, "Ugh! You're just like Toph,". When Sokka stopped laughing, he looked at his sister's costume. "Wow, did I scare you _so_ much, that you're on your way to heaven?" he snorted. Katara grimaced, "What about you? I thought you said you were going to wear a costume, not stay in the same clothes for ten minutes." she joked. He showed his tongue to her. They heard footsteps from the stairs. It was their father.

Hakoda, their dad, went up to them and made a very serious face, "Now, listen carefully. I'm going out for a few hours, I've got some men at work who need help with loading the wood to Kenya. While I'm gone, I want absolute order to stay in the house. I know your friends are coming over, and this _is_ a holiday celebration, but don't go too far. I've made sure that you won't have any lots amount money or my identity card to get alcohol and cigarettes. And, just incase, I put some condoms in both of your cupboards-" "Dad!" Katara cut him off. She really didn't want to know about the sexual intercourses their father thought they would do with their friends. Though, it was pretty clever of him. Hakoda smiled and then laughed, "Ahh, I'm just being a father, kids. I know your young and you want to have fun, but I don't want you to hurt yourselves." He chuckled and hugged the two. Katara and Sokka smiled at him, nodding. "But seriously, if anything's gonna happen, please check the cupboards." He added. Katara flinched and Sokka laughed.

After a few minutes of Hakoda gathering his keys and other things, he grabbed his jacket, said goodbye to his children and left. Katara and Sokka looked out the window, and as soon as they saw him disapear behind the trees with his car, they ran into the main room and switched on the stereo, which had creepy songs that fit the atmoshpere. Katara thought it was scary. Sokka thought it was awesome.

"So, you said Toph's gonna be here soon?" Katara asked her brother, while checking some stuff for the last time. Sokka sat on the sofa, and stretched. He had obviosly been stuck in the same position for hours. "Yeah, well, atleast she said so when she was on the phone." Katara shrugged. "What about others? Did you ask them?" Katara asked, again. Sokka sighed, annoyed "Ugh, why do I have to make important calls all day long?". Katara huffed and slapped him, "Because, you've been doing nothing buy laying around and being on your computer while I work my-" she was cut off by Sokka's phone ringing, which was located in his pocket. Sokka answered it, ignoring Katara almost completely, "Y'ello?" he asked. "Yo, it's and Mai will be there in a minute. Just bought some stuff. 'Kay?" the person from the phone said, sounding as if he was pulling something. "Allrighty, then. See ya," Sokka said and pressed the red button on his phone.

"Who was it?" Katara wondered. "It was Zuko. He said he and Mai will be here in a minute." Sokka said and stratched again. "Hmm..." the younger sibling sighed. She was really hoping that Aang would show up. He did make a promise, yet Katara felt that there was something fishy going on, and she didn't like it.

Suddenly, Katara's phone rang, which had been lying on the table in front of Sokka. Katara was about to get it, when Sokka snatched it right under her nose, and looked at the number. "Ugh, So-!" "Shh! It's Suki!". Katara couldn't even start her protest, before she got cut off. Her brother answered the phone, with a smooth voice, "Well hello there, _darling_, You reached Sokka, how can I help you?" he said, trying so sound as romantic as possible. Katara huffed, _What a poser!_, she thought.

Katara had been jealous of Sokka for a really long time now, ever since he started dating. Yue, a rich girl who lived down the street used to be his girlifriend, until she and her family moved to another end of the country. Sokka was heartbroken, until a new girl showed up in school two years ago. That new girl was Suki. Katara had been crushing on Aang for almost her whole life, and no other guy has stolen her intrest. Well, there was this one time when Jet flirted with her, but she soon found out what a jerk he was. And the other time, with Haru, it turned out that Haru was already dating someone else, and sortof insulted Katara by telling her that he would never be intrested in her. Yes, he did sound like a douche, but he was being honest. Honest enough to almost lose an eye. Seriously, Katara took that very personally.

Suki giggled, "Oh Sokka, I'm almost there! Just got on the bus, so it'll take a few minutes.". Suki lived in the city, near the shcool, while Katara and Sokka lived near the beach. That's why it takes her time to get to their place. "Allrighty, hun, see ya then!" Sokka wouldn't stop flirting, until he hung up. Katara huffed again, turning her eyes away from the Casanova.

_Not a single sign of Aang..._ she thought sadly. She was getting worried, and Sokka noticed it. "Come on, don't worry, everyone's come. Chill," he tried to convince her, before grabbing a chip from the snack table. She shrugged, hoping that he was right.

_Knock, knock!_

"I'll get it!" Sokka quickly swallowed the chip and ran to the door, evil plans hatching. Katara followed him, but not wanting to scare anyone.

Sokka opened the door and roared horrifyingly. But, there was no scream. Infact, there was no-one. "What? But I heard someone kno-" "Boo!" a sound interupted Sokka, as he fell to the floor, screaming in terror. The sound's owner,Toph, came out from the side of the door (where she had been hiding), and laughed at the boy. "Got ya, Snoozles!". Katara couldn't help but to laugh, too.

Sokka got up, rubbing the back of his head (that he hit) and mumbling angrily. He really wanted to scare someone, and he already failed. _Oh well, there's still Aang left..._ he thought evily.

"Welcome, Toph. Come in, enjoy the snacks until everyone gets here." Katara let Toph in, while Sokka looked out of the door sneakily, making sure that no-one else's going to jump out somewhere. When he was satisfied, he closed the door. Toph walked around the room, and got lead into the main roomby Katara. "Great costume, by the way." The blue-eyed girl complimented the younger one. "Thanks, yours is pretty good, too." Toph complimented back. (She's not blind, she just has bad eyesight when she's not wearing glasses. But right now she's wearing lenses.) Toph was wearing a black-and-red coloured Deviless costume, which had a short skirt, gloves and some more acessories.

The two smiled.

"Oh! Also, are you staying here for the night?" Katara asked her friend. "Hell yeah! I mean, I brought a cool movie with me, and it would be the best to watch it at midnight or so. And ofcourse, I enjoy being with you guys." Toph answered, cheering. "Great!" Katara grinned, and then noticed that Sokka was looking out the window, crouching, so that only his head would've been seen outside. "Sokka, what excactl are you doing?" She asked her brother. Sokka shh'd her at the end of her question, and then whispered, not taking his eyes from the window, "I'm waiting 'till someone else comes. I want to make sure I can scare them at the right moment." Toph added, jokingly, "And not to get scared yourself,". The girls giggled while Sokka blushed embarrassed.

Then, a scooter drove to their street, stopping infront of their house.

_Easy bait!_ Sokka thought, running to the front door. He waited cautiously at the door, until someone knocked. He opened it and roared/acted like a zombie. But no screams were heard.

"Nice costume, Sokka." A voice came from the door. Sokka frowned. The girls laughed. The two visitors, a vampire and a pirate, came in. Zuko was the pirate, he wore black and grey clothes, a dark hat, dark-brown boots and a fake sword. Mai wore a long dress, a corsette, black gloves with fake-blood spilled on them and some freaky accessories. They were obviously the scariest couple of the night.

"Woah, you guys look great... I mean, scary," Katara commented, observing their costumes. The two nodded, as a 'thank you'. Sokka and Toph were sitting in the TV room, trying to fix an old DVD-player which Sokka pulled out from the basement yesterday. Their newer one was in Hakoda's room, for some reason.

Katara, Zuko and Mai walked into the TV, the creepy-couple sitting down on the couch, while the young, tanned-skin girl stayed standing up. Then, Sokka perked up from his 'operation', and asked, "Hey, by the way, Zuko, what were you doing, when you called me? You sounded as if you were pulling something.". The older teen blushed, while Mai snorted quietly, and answered, for him, "Zuko kind of... drove over-the-road. And that bush wasn't quite the kindest one. You should've seen how many times he fell over, whilepushing the scooter out.". Everyone, besides Zuko, laughed. He only smiled, embarassed.

Then, a knock came from the door. Katara- the only one standing up, went to it, hoping that it was the boy of her dreams. She opened it, seeing someone else, yet who was a great friend, too. "Suki! I'm glad you made it!" Katara hugged her friend. Suki giggled, "It's good to see you too, Katara." She said. When they finsihed hugging, Sokka ran into his girlfriend and gave her a nice 'smootch' on the cheek, "Hey, hun!" he cheered. Suki laughed and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Hey-handsome, good to see you!" she smiled.

Suki was wearing a Tomb-Raider costume. She had lots of fake-weapons and bullets attatched to her hips, and she was wearing dark-greenish-grey clothes. She did actually look like the real thing. Sokka was amazed, "Woah! You look awesome...and hot!" he hugged her, again. Katara scoffed and Suki giggled, blushing, giving the same complimet to her boyfriend.

"Are you staying here for the night? Oh please-pleeease say that you are!" Sokka pleaded. Suki giggled, again, "Yes-yes, ofcourse!" she motioned her back-pack, which obviously had stuff she needed for a sleep-over. "Hey, so are we." Zuko shouted from the TV room. Katara and Sokka grinned, liking the idea.

A few minutes had passed, and everyone were sitting in the TV room, Sokka and Zuko trying to figure out the DVD-player, still. "This thing goes here!" Sokka said, pulling out a wire, and trying to attach it to something. "No, no, it goes over there, and this one..." Zuko protested, switching and swapping other wires. Toph was eating some snacks from the table, eager to get her film working. Mai and Suki were chatting, and Katara was staring out the window, worried. _He promised...He promised..._ she kept saying in her head.

Katara felt something twist in her stomach; something was not right. Ever since she got that call from Aang, a few days ago, she felt that something strange was going on. Like, Aang wasn't telling her something, or was hiding something. He's not that type of guy who keeps secrets, since he's told everything he ever would keep a secret to Katara. She was his best friend, and he was her best friend. But now, something very important and doubtful was going on, and Katara felt like she was the only one to feel it. She sighed, still trying to keep her hopes up.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Those sounds came from the back-door, which was facing the sea. Everyone turned their heads to it, being as silent as the grave. _Who could that be? Oh my god!_ Everyone thought. Suddenly, they felt scared. No-one dared to answer it, so they kept their voices.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The knocks were alot louder now, and everyone was getting frightened. They clutched on to anything that was near them, as if they tried to hide. Still, nothing but silent breaths came.

"You can let me in now, guys." A voice came from the door. Everyone started laughing and felt a huge relief. Katara ran to the door and opened it.

"Aang!" she hugged him fearcefully. He hugged back, "Hehe, I promised you I'd come, didn't I?" he patted her back. She smiled and gripped on tighter, making Aang feel choken, "Ok-kay, y-you c-can let me g-go now, K-Katara, you're strangling m-me!" he shook. Katara immideately let go ofhim, blushing, "Oh, s-sorry..." she said. Then, she looked at his costume.

Aang was wearing a ninja costume. Everything he wore was either dark-grey or black. His whole body was covered in banden-like straps. He also had a head-band, which had some weird kind of a sign on it. But otherwise, he looked stealthy and pretty cool. He had his back-pack with him, which was also black.

"Woooahh... Katara, you look beautiful!" Aang gaped at her. Katara realized that he had been looking at her the whole time. She blushed and smiled, "Thanks! You look cool, too." She complimented back. The blue-eyed let him inside, and locked the door. _Wait, he was looking at me! He really was! Doesn't that mean that a guy is intrested in you? But, maybe it was because of my costume... Wait! He's said that I look beautiful, before! Why haven't I noticed? I think that was a sign..._ she cheered in her mind, and smiled widely.

They walked into the TV room,and Aang placed his bag down, greeting everyone. Katara couldn't help but to look at him, when he wasn't noticing. Wow, she already missed him so much, and it only had been two days!

Toph snorted, and everyone looked at her, "Looks like Twinkle-Toes won the scaring contest huh? Too bad, Sokka!"

* * *

><p>Mmhmm, chapter number two!... It was short, wasn't it? :c<p>

Why did Zuko and Mai crash into a bush on the road, was there something/someone that's related to this story? Where did Hakoda go, even though he said (or lied!) that it was work? Why is only Katara suspecting things? Why did Aang come from the back-door? - These questions will be answered in the following chapters!

Love it, hate it? Please review, either way! ^.^

~Wind And Tides


	3. Questions

Hey people! Guess what I just did? Yes! I finally uploaded the chapter! Yaaaaaay. :D

I swear this took forever. I always ended up writing it at 10-11pm... So yeah.

I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait so long! I've started two new stories (Silent Heart and Infected), and I've wanted them continued soon, too. Please be patient, I'm a lazy-lazy-butt. :(

Anyways, here's chapter numero tres! Not that scary, but hints are dropping and drama is rising. Haaaa. ;D

Enjoy and please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>-I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

Everyone ( but Aang) laughed at Toph's joke, while Aang himself asked, "Oh, we were having a contest?". Everyone laughed again, this time, Aang chuckled along. _God, I almost forgot how cute he is..._Katara dreamed in her mind, blushing a little, hiding it from everyone's eyes.

"Ugh! This is useless! It will never start working!" Sokka shouted in frusturation as he hit the DVD-player angrily. Zuko sighed angrily, aswell, "Agreed. We've been working on this for forever.". Aang perked up and looked at where the two boys were, while walking closer (with Katara following him, strangely). "What're you guys doing?" he asked. "This damn machine won't start working! We've tried everything!" Sokka pouted and stood aside as Aang crouched down to look. "Let's see, umm..." he looked at the player, for a second. He then looked back at the tan-skinned boy, "Uhh, Sokka?" he asked. "What?" he shouted, losing his short temper on the technology. "You haven't plugged it in...". the younger boy said. Everyone started laughing again, while Sokka blushed embarrassed and looked away, "I-I knew that! I-I just w-wanted to s-see how YOU could handle it!". Aang snorted, "You wanted to see if I noticed that the thing didn't have any power? Wow."

After Aang had plugged the machine in, Toph got up," Yes! Finally!" and took out a disk from her bag. She quickly inserted it, and everyone sat down on the long couch. But then Suki asked, "Wait, weren't we supposed to go Trick-Or-Treating, before watching the movie?". Everyone turned their glances at her, while she shrugged.

Pow! With the speed of the light, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph were out of the house. They all grabbed their bags, that were meant for candy and sweets. While Mai and Zuko stayed behind, sitting on the couch, "You wanna go, too?" Zuko asked his girlfriend. "Nyeeh, why not." She anwered, smiling a little. They grabed their own bags and walked outside.

Everyone had scattered around the street, laughing and planning to get the most candy. But the 'angel', aka Katara, suddenly stopped running and stood still. She heard nothing, and only a few dim lights could be seen from the corners of her eyes. She and Sokka used to go trick-or-treating when they were very little, and Sokka had this notion to always leave his sister alone. And for the last years, she had always gone with her friends- but this time, she seemed to have forgotten them.

Katara looked around, shaking. There were big, black and leafless trees, smoky and thick clouds, some fog-like thing hovering nearby the ground and the bright moon glistering in the sky. She heard strange noises and sounds all around her. She started to shiver and glanced around nervously.

Suddenly, she felt something behind her, "Hey Kata-" "Aaaaaaah!" she screamed in horror and punched the 'thing' with her hand hard. She missed. "Woah! K-Katara! Calm down! It's just me, Aang!" the person shouted and avoided her attacks. She didn't seem to hear, so she kept on screaming and hitting, until Aang grabbed her hands. She stopped, but squeezed her eyes shut and kept shivering. "C'mon Katara, it's okay." Aang said sweetly, hugging her. She opened her eyes and hugged back fiercly, "Ohh, Aang, it's just you. I-I was so scared.". He chuckled.

"W-Where are the others?" Katara asked, still being a bit scared. Aang let his arms loosen, but Katara gripped onto him tighter, making Aang chuckle again. "Relax, Katara. Others just went to the other side of the street. I saw you going the wrong way, so I came after you." He explained. Katara sighed, calming down. But something still kept on alerting her- and she didn't like it. Aang got away from Katara's arms, and gestured her to follow him. They started walking down the road.

_Wait, maybe I feel strange because... because I think that Aang's keeping something from me? I mean, all this has been going on for two days, or even longer... He's acting strangely, and something's definetly going on, I can feel it... _Katara thought. Aang noticed that she was in deep thought, "Katara?" he asked, "Is something bothering you? You seem to be a bit off today.". She perked up and looked at him, taking a deep breath.

She stopped, and so did he. She put her arms on her hips, and asked him, very seriously, "Okay, Aang. What is going on? You suddenly got sick, and you couldn't tell us because your phone was missing in the oddest place, you turned up to the party late, and you came from the back-door, and you've been sounding weird the whole time. I need an explanation, now.".

Aang got scared all of a sudden, _Woah! She can make you tell her the biggest secrets and still make you suffer for it! Ugh... What should I tell her? If I tell her the truth, she's gonna freak out- for sure. And when I lie, she's gonna know it... Hmm... Think-think!_ He panicked in his mind, thinking of anything possible to say. He was shaking and mumbling. Katara got impatient.

"Well? C'mon Aang!" she shouted. Aang backed up a little, shivering- the last thing he wanted was to get Katara angry. He remembers very well what happened to Zuko in 2nd grade when he stole her favourite watch. And he didn't want the same to happen to him.

"Aang!" she shouted again. He stumbled a few inaudiable words, taking a few more steps back. Katara realized what she said, and felt guilty all of a sudden. She went closer to him, "Oh, Aang. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but, you know I just want you to tell me what's bothering you. I'm really worried." She grabbed his hands lightly and looked him in the eye with concern. Now Aang felt guilty aswell, for lying to her in the first place. But he still knew that he shouldn't tell her the honest truth.

Then, an idea popped up into his head. He knew that this would probably break Katara's heart, but if he told her what's actually going on, then it would do even more damage. He sighed deeply, and looked back at her with sadness, "Katara... I'm moving." He said. Katara didn't quite understand, "What?". "I'm moving," he repeated. "I'm going to live in Colorado." He lied. He felt a sting in his stomach, and it got even worse when he saw Katara's wet couldn't believe what he just said to her. It was like her heart fell and cracked. She was about to cry. "R-Really? B-But...When are y-you g-going?" she couldn't think clearly- just to know that the love of her life is going so far away from her made her heart break and head spin. She started to shake and gripped onto his hands tighter. "Next week." He lied, again, feeling terrible. But Katara felt even worse, "F-for how l-long?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Gyatso said that for a very long time... I might even go to college, there." He lied about his future, again. Katara started to cry and hugged and fierclier than ever.

_Now there's no chance for us at all! For us to be together... marry... have kids... I-I can't believe this! He-He doesn't even know anything! H-How am I going to live without him in my life? I don't want to! I can't... But maybe I should tell him now? Wait, if I do, then it would be even harder for me.. would it?... Why? _Katara yelled in her head, weeping onto Aang's shoulder. She could feel his warm hands stroke her back. The same hands that she's probably never going to feel again, for a long while.

"Shh, Katara, it's okay. Please, don't cry. I hate it when you do. I hate to see you in pain like that." He whispered. Katara tried to stop crying, "I-I'm going to miss you... _so_ much!" she loudly whispered back."I'll miss you too." Aang soothed. "Maybe I can visit you? At holidays?" he offered. Katara felt a little better, but still not well enough. "Promise?" she whispered. "I promise." He whispered back. "Do I need to say the whole swear?" he asked jokingly. Katara giggled a bit, "No, it's allright. I trust you." She said. Aang felt horrible again. She trusts him, yet he lied so badly.

A few moments went by, until Katara had stopped crying. "If you want, I can spend the next days with you." He asked. Katara smiled widely, "Yes, that'd be perfect." She let go of him and he lovingly wiped away her tear-streaks. Katara felt so in-love, and couldn't explain her next action- she started to kiss him multible times on his cheek, making both of them blush. Aang laughed, letting her finish. "I'll make sure I'll do enough of those before you leave me." She said. He laughed again, "Katara, I'm not going to leave you. Let's just say that I will live in a house further away from yours... about 1500 miles." They both snickered.

"Now, what do you say we go find others and have fun?" Aang jumped excitedly. Katara nodded and they started walking across the road again. But Katara couldn't get the incredible loss in her heart. She hoped that everything's going to turn out okay, in the end, and that she'd see him often... And that no-one could steal his heart before her. That was her biggest concern, though.

The street was quiet and spooky. Katara felt the chills come again. Suddenly, some birds flew up into the sky, screeching. Katara yelped and held onto Aang's arm. Aang chuckled, "Katara, what's the matter? You scared?" he asked. "Y-Yes..." she admitted. Aang looked at her, smiling. Katara got suspicious and asked him, "W-Why aren't you scared, as well? I thought you were the kind of person who's...y'know... afraid of stuff." Aang smiled again, "Well, you have to let go of fear. You must think only of your main goal- ours is to find our friends, at the moment. You can't let anything try to stop you, because you're better than that. Be brave." He encouraged.

Katara looked at him, gaping. _That was one of the most magical things I've ever heard!_ He let go fo his arm and smiled at him, believing that he was right- be brave. Like that, she felt like she could accomplish anything. "Thanks, Aang." They smiled at each other and kept on walking.

They kept going for about ten minutes, until they saw figures from further away, calling, "Aang! Katara! Where are you!". They laughed and ran toward their friends. Sokka yelled, "W-Where the hell have you two been!" he swayed his arms around. Others pretty much greeted and hugged them- for finally turning up. Who knows how long they were 'lost'?

"Geez, Sokka, no need to become a cop like your dad." Toph laughed at her own joke, making Sokka frown at her. That sparked a thought in Katara's mind _Wait, Dad's a cop... so why in the wide world, would he go to see if others are shipping wood to Kenya?_. That let Katara in deep thought, but she soon forgot it, thinking that maybe there was something police-officers would have to check on.

The Gaang spend the rest of the night 'Trick-Or-Treating' across the neighbourhood. Most of them even managed to scare some people off (Including Sokka, yes), which made them laugh and enjoy the holiday. There were others kids too, but they weren't even half as noisy as they were.

Sokka and Toph were the ones who scared everyone, Mai and Suki were the ones who made sure they didn't get into too much trouble for doing that, Katara stayed nearby Aang, gathering the most candy for getting people to 'awww' at them, which made them blush (they seemed to be more cute than creepy), and lastly, Zuko who stomped around, thinking that this was a pretty ridiciolous idea, yet somehow still approved to go along with others.

When it reached ten pm, everyone gathered back into Sokka and Katara's house. All of the houses have been trick-or-treated, Zuko and Mai had gotten pretty irritated for running around (finally), Sokka and Toph's costumes were starting to get ripped for climbing onto trees, bushes and rooftops to scare people, Candybags were full, also, Aang was exhausted. And when Aang is exhausted, Katara makes sure everything goes by his desire (even tho he really didn't ask for it).

Anyway, they were all gathering into the main room. Sokka put the creepiest track on, and shut the lights down. Most of them had already gotten their flashlights, so they put them on (to see, durr). Sokka got his slimy-green-coloured flashlight on, and cleared his throat, "Laaaadies and Gentlemeeeen! Welcoooome, to the spoooooky-" "Okay Sokka, that's enough. You can get to the main point now." Suki patted Sokka in the back, knowing that he can get a bit carried away. Sokka frowned again, but continued, "Okay guys, just gather up into a circle and we'll start playing some spooky games." He said, annoyed. Everyone chuckled at his silliness, and sat down in a circle.

(I don't think that I should tell the seats, but anyway: Mai and Zuko, Suki and Sokka, Aang and Katara, and Toph sat alone. Well, they were close together, so it didn't really matter.)

"But first, let's see who got the most candies!" Sokka shouted excitedly. Everyone pured their candy on the floor. After a minute of eying, Sokka concluded, "Okay, let's see... It's seems like the Grumpies have gathered the least sweets..." he pointed to Mai and Zuko, who muttered, "The Grumpies?" It seems like Sokka had come up with names for everyone, or so.

"Hmm... It seems like the Hot-Hot-Hoty got the second least..." Sokka gazed at Suki's posession. He winked at her, still showing that he felt 'sorry', if you could say that. She giggled.

"Ahh yes, the Awesome-ers! Hmmm... looks like we got the most candy!" Sokka announced, gesturing to him and Toph, who 'woo-hood'.

"Hey, but what about us?" Aang asked. Sokka and Toph stopped their _holla-balloo_, and the tan-skin-boy gazed upon their 'treasure'. "Oh, yes, I forgot, the Sweeties...hmm..." he said, investigating. Aang and Katara blushed, luckily for them, it was pretty dark. Suddenly, Sokka gasped. His eyes went wide. "What? This is outragious! S-Since when have the Sweeties gotten the most sweets!" he shouted like a jealous child. "Well, that would actually make sense..." Mai replied, making everyone laugh. Still, Sokka kept 'huffing'.

"Well, I guess Katara and Aang are the winners." Suki concluded, smiling at the pair. The 'couple' chuckled happily and hugged. Even though they would've done it anyway, without winning.

"Fine, fine, those two win... _this _year." Sokka puted, making everyone laugh again, at his whininess. Suki hugged him, "D'aww, but you still won, to me." Even though that was pretty cheesy, Sokka liked it and kissed her softly, "Thanks, honey-buns." He said.

Katara again felt incredibly jealous for not being able to call her love like that. She had plenty of ideas, such as 'num-nuts', 'wubbly-dove', 'shookums', 'baby', 'sweetheart'... etc. The list would only go on for days. She blushed, again.

"Well! Now that we got that over, it's time to play some games!" Toph announced. The next thing everyone knew, was that they were playing 'Duck-duck-Goose!" and 'Hide and shriek'... and many other games. The late afternoon was well spent.

-about 60 miles away-

A big fat guy turned the wheel of his large truck, turning to another road. He was smoking a cigarette, making the whole space fill with smoke-clouds. He also had a passanger, who looked pretty much the same.

"This road?" The driver asked. His voice was deep and sounded like an alligator's.

"Yes." The other one said.

"Kid's gonna get it tonight, eh?" the first one asked again.

The other one started laughing maniacally, and was soon joined by the other.

* * *

><p>Soooooo? are you guys satisfied now? Hmmm? c:<p>

Like it, love it, dislike it, hate it? Please review, any ways! ^.^

~Wind And Tides


End file.
